1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vibration isolating table and particularly relates to a vibration isolating table that has a simplified structure and requires lower production costs, and is capable of reducing the vibration or shock transmitted to the floor.
2. Description of Related Art
Intense vibration or shock that occurs in conjunction with the playing of a percussion instrument is applied to a stand that supports the percussion instrument or a kick pedal that is used for striking the percussion instrument. For this reason, when the percussion instrument is played with the vibrating body, i.e. the stand or the kick pedal, placed in contact with the floor, the vibration or shock is directly transmitted to the floor and causes noise on the floor.
As one of the means for reducing the noise generated from the floor, a commonly-known technique is to dispose a vibration absorbing member between the vibrating body and the floor for suppressing the vibration or shock transmitted from the vibrating body to the floor.
Patent Literature 1 discloses a technique of distributing multiple foot members 12 (main body portion), made of a vibration absorbing material, over a rear surface of a base plate 11 (rigid plate) which can carry a pedal 32 (kick pedal) of an electronic drum 30.